Haut le coeur !
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Dans un univers plus ou moins alternatif ne tient pas compte des T6 et T7, Voldemort mort en 6ème année , Drago se retrouve embarqué à escorter la cadette des Weasley pendant une sortie dans une fête foraine Sorcière.


Poudlard, Grande Salle, un soir de Mars, pendant le dîner. Septième année de Drago Malefoy, qui était en train d'hésiter entre sorbet au potiron ou tarte à la rhubarbe. Cruel dilemme s'il en est… Quand enfin il tendit sa main vers son choix…

- Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé.

Le vieux s'apprêtait à faire un discours. Drago suspendit tout mouvement, concentré. Qu'est-ce-que Dumbledore avait bien pu encore inventer ?

- Comme vous ne le savez peut-être pas, une fête foraine sorcière sera organisée à partir du dernier dimanche de ce mois, pendant trois semaines.

En effet, il ne savait pas. Et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était une fête foraine.

- Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui ne saisissent pas ce concept, une fête foraine est un évènement qui permet de participer à plusieurs attractions, mettant en jeu votre force, votre adresse, votre courage, voire les trois ensemble. C'est un loisir venant du monde Moldu, qui existe depuis des siècles, sous différentes formes selon le temps ou le lieu.

Minute papillon. Additionner ensemble Dumbldedore, Moldu et loisirs donnait rarement de bons résultats. Où était le piège ?

- J'ai obtenu des organisateurs qu'ils autorisent les élèves de Poudlard à tester ces attractions d'un nouveau genre en avant-première, le samedi précédant l'ouverture.

Argh ! Une échappatoire. Vite ! Par Merlin, où était ce bon de commande de Boîtes à Flemme ? Pense, Drago, pense !

- Certaines de ces attractions ont profité des aménagements et des connaissances d'Arthur Weasley.

Ça promettait. Combien de cercueils de prévus ? La dernière fois que Drago avait vu ce bon, c'était dans sa chambre.

- D'ailleurs, Mlle Granger et Mr Potter ont eux aussi apporté leurs connaissances du monde Moldu à ce projet.

De mieux en mieux. Il se revoyait poser la feuille de papier quelque part, mais où ?

- J'ai projeté de transformer cette sortie en travail scolaire. Ouverte aux Septièmes années, vous vous mettrez par paire afin de rédiger un compte-rendu sur une de ces attractions en particulier. Les paires sont libres, et vous pouvez vous adjoindre le concours d'un élève de Sixième année si vous le désirez. Quant aux élèves qui se sentiront lésés par ces règles, notamment les autres années, sachez que de toute façon, des voyages seront organisés le dimanche de la semaine suivante pour permettre à l'ensemble du Collège d'y participer.

Il se souvenait presque. Merlin que la mémoire était lente quand on en avait besoin. Les soupirs désabusés qui venaient de sa table le confortaient dans sa volonté.

- Naturellement, ce projet n'a d'intérêt que si les participants sont tous volontaires, donc vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir.

Ça y est ! Le bon était… Pardon ? Pas obligatoire ? Il pouvait donc échapper à ça ? Il faudrait élever un autel à la gloire de la déesse Bonne Fortune. La vague de soulagement qui l'envahit l'empêcha d'entendre le reste du discours du vieux fou, de toute façon assourdi par les soupirs et murmures de satisfaction autour de lui. Se rappelant son cruel dilemme d'avant le discours, Malefoy jeta un œil aux deux assiettes devant lui… vides. Inutile de se demander où étaient passés ces gourmandises, avec Crabbe et Goyle pour voisins…

* * *

><p>Deux jours après cette soirée suspense, Drago était à la Bibliothèque pour préparer un devoir de Métamorphose. Loin de l'enchanter, cette tâche n'en était moins obligatoire, car de bonnes notes en Métamorphose, matière chère aux Sorciers de vieille souche, étaient obligatoires pour pouvoir ensuite accéder aux fonctions administratives. Donc, tout en soupirant et maugréant sur la vieille pie de McGonagall, Drago écumait les rayons de l'antre de Madame Pince à la recherche de grimoires trop poussiéreux pour être honnêtes. Alors qu'il commençait à en avoir une pile plus que respectueuse sur le bras, il décida de retourner à sa table. Quand il eut posé ces précieux (et lourds) livres, il s'aperçut que Pansy se tenait à côté de lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête (déjà qu'il était mal vu de Pince, pas la peine de la provoquer en brisant le silence du lieu) et s'assit lourdement, tirant une grimace proche de celle d'un condamné devant l'échafaud. Après quelques instants, il tourna la tête vers Pansy qui n'avait pas bougé. Il fronça les sourcils, et formula sans parler la phrase « Que veux-tu ? ». Elle secoua la tête et lui répondit de la même façon « Pas ici ». Un moment d'effarement passa dans la tête de Drago, qui croyait qu'elle avait enfin abandonné ces idées de fiançailles depuis l'année dernière. Mais la tête qu'affichait Pansy, reflétant une certaine indécision, le rassurait quelque peu. Il se releva et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte de la bibliothèque.<p>

Une fois sortis, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

- Je répète ma question, que veux-tu ?

Voir Pansy hésiter n'était pas vraiment courant. Mais ils avaient tous changé depuis l'année dernière et sa conclusion violente, où nombreuses convictions étaient parties en éclat. Drago se souvenait de ce moment comme un passage d'un monde à un autre. Il n'allait pas sauter au cou des Moldus ou faire des pyjamas party avec Hagrid, mais il avait été forcé de reconnaître que sa vision du monde avait été quelque peu restrictive. Si on observait rapidement, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Mais quelqu'un d'un peu plus curieux aurait vu poindre autre chose derrière les piques et les rivalités : du respect. C'était peu et pourtant tellement… Pansy était une de celles qui avaient vraiment pris la vague de face. Mais elle s'en était remise…

- Drago, est-ce que tu vas participer à la sortie organisée par Dumbledore ?

Une seconde fut nécessaire au jeune Malefoy pour se remettre dans le contexte. Sortie, parc d'actr… acrat… bref, Moldu. Par Merlin, que voulait-elle sous-entendre par cette question ? Y participait-t-elle ? Elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne ? Il fallait lui faire comprendre que son ouverture d'esprit n'allait pas jusque là. Son honneur était en jeu.

- Non, je n'y compte pas. Cela ne m'attire pas spécialement.

Et c'était peu dire. Hors de question qu'il mette les pieds là-bas. A sa connaissance, tous les élèves de Septième année de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle s'étaient inscrits. Et ça présageait déjà un voyage mouvementé. Mais en plus devoir tester des amusements Moldus (dont il n'avait aucune idée néanmoins) modifiés par des fous en les mélangeant avec de la Magie, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était à Serpentard, le courage (enfin, dans ce cas-là il aurait parlé plutôt de témérité) n'était pas la première de ses (nombreuses bien sûr) qualités.

- Moi je vais y aller. J'ai accepté l'invitation de Hermione Granger.

- Pardon ?

Le problème avec le cerveau humain, c'est qu'il a tendance à toujours commencer par établir cent milles théories pour chaque information quelque peu surprenante qu'il reçoit. Drago eut l'impression d'avoir passé pendant cinq secondes dans une bulle temporelle le temps de trier toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, car il a du demander à Pansy de recommencer son explication.

- Nous avons fait un exposé ensemble en Arithmancie avant les vacances de Noël, et à ma grande surprise, cela s'est relativement bien passé, si on oublie un démarrage très difficile. Depuis, nous avons pris l'habitude de travailler l'Arithmancie ensemble. Ce n'est pas la grande amitié, et j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à supporter ses amis, qui heureusement se font très discrets. Il faut croire que son petit ami a fait passer le mot.

- Il y a deux ans, j'aurai sûrement pondu un long discours sur la dignité Serpentarde, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Même si les Gryffondors m'horripilent toujours, je vais faire ressortir mon côté intelligent et considérer ta position comme sensée. Mais il reste une question.

- Laquelle ?

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- En rien. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Après tout, tu es pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une personne de confiance.

- Euh… Merci.

Pansy ayant un cours commençant dans quelques minutes, la conversation fut heureusement écourtée, car le tour personnel qu'elle commençait à prendre déstabilisait beaucoup le jeune Malefoy. Finie l'époque où il existait surtout contre les autres. Et maintenant, se trouver une identité était plus difficile. Mais les Malefoy n'étaient pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur eux-mêmes. Et la prise de conscience de Drago ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Il n'empêchait qu'il restait très difficile de répondre à des sentiments, quelqu'ils soient. Et de gérer les changements. Pansy amie avec Granger. Du coup, il allait falloir qu'il révise sa liste de piques potentielles sur les Gryffondors, s'il ne voulait pas s'aliéner sa camarade. Mais après tout, les bons politiciens savent s'adapter aux changements. Et s'il voulait faire carrière dans la politique, nul doute qu'il lui faudrait savoir faire des compromis. Remisant ça dans un coin de sa tête, il s'en retourna dans la Bibliothèque. De toute façon, cette histoire de Parc ne le concernait pas.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Drago avançait dans l'aile Ouest du Château, relisant les ultimes notes du devoir d'Histoire qui s'annonçait. Merlin seul savait à quel point cette matière pouvait être assommante. Et le Professeur Binns n'arrangeait rien. Il faudrait sérieusement songer à le remplacer un jour. Encore une histoire de guerre, dans les méandres de l'Ecosse du XVIème siècle, entre des Loups-Garous et des Vampires. Et on se demandait où les Moldus tiraient le peu d'originalité de leurs histoires fantastiques… Alors qu'il retenait les principales dates de la chronologie, il commença à descendre un escalier. Soudain son cerveau émit une alerte. Marche piégée. Trop tard. Les cinq dernières marches furent dévalées plus vite que prévue, et Drago, les yeux fermés, crut sa dernière heure arrivée.<p>

« SCHPLOUF ! Aaaaaaïeuh ! »

Tiens, le sol était plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et il ne se souvenait pas avoir une voix aussi aigüe. Ouvrant les yeux, il comprit que quelqu'un venait d'amortir sa chute. Il croisa un regard marron légèrement embué de larmes. Un très joli regard marron. Un autre problème du cerveau humain. Il a tendance lors d'une surcharge nerveuse à ne focaliser qu'une chose afin de fluidifier les pensées. Et en l'occurrence, Drago ne pouvait se détacher de ces yeux, le temps d'oublier sa douleur (et essayer de reprendre un minimum de contenance, que diable). Les taches de rousseur et les cheveux roux autour, par contre, lui laissaient présager d'une mauvaise rencontre. Devinant sur qui il était allongé, il se releva prestement. La cadette Weasley. Il venait d'échanger un long coup d'œil avec Ginny Weasley. Bon, un minimum de galanterie n'ayant jamais tué personne (quoique…), il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis le cri de la jeune fille lors de l'impact. Elle accepta l'aide qu'il lui offrait et se redressa. Tous les deux s'époussetèrent gauchement. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et Drago se sentit obligé de murmurer un vague « désolé ». Par Merlin, mais où était donc passée sa morgue et sa répartie quand il en avait besoin ? Le jour où il s'était interdit les attaques gratuites, il aurait mieux fait de se mordre la langue. Bon, elle n'avait pas l'air plus choquée que ça, et il avait respecté le minimum de politesse requis, on pouvait oublier cette histoire. Il récupéra sa feuille (légèrement froissée) et se retourna… pour voir le Professeur Lupin devant la porte de son bureau, qui se trouvait juste au bas de cet escalier. Il avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose, ce qui n'engageait rien de bon. Le Professeur avait surement été attiré par le cri de la jeune fille.

- Et bien, quel vacarme. M. Malefoy, vous me semblez faire preuve d'une certaine maladresse, surtout dans vos rapports avec les jeunes femmes de cette école.

- Professeur, s'écria en rougissant Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout…

La lueur dansant dans les yeux du Lycanthrope acheva de déstabiliser la Gryffondor, qui baissa les yeux. Drago par contre trouvait assez déplacé un tel humour, qu'il estimait indigne d'un Professeur, surtout étant donné que l'étiquette empêchait les élèves d'y répondre comme il se devait.

- Désolé de vous avoir importuné Professeur. Weasley.

Pensant enfin pouvoir tirer un trait là-dessus, il entama un pas dans le couloir.

- Un instant M. Malefoy. Il serait juste que vous vous fassiez pardonner par Mllle Weasley, non ? Je trouve particulièrement dommage que malgré les évènements récents, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors restent sur une rivalité poussée. Et les jeunes générations à venir, qui n'auront pas subi cette épreuve, pourraient facilement retomber dans les travers de leurs aînés. J'aimerai bien désamorcer cette situation, parce qu'il faut voir plus loin que le lendemain. Voldemort est tombé, mais il n'était ni tout seul, ni décrié par l'ensemble de la population.

- Et alors Professeur ? Voudriez-vous que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se fassent des câlins ?

- C'est une idée. Non, je plaisante. Mais je pense que malgré les progrès qui ont été faits, se contenter d'un léger apaisement ne suffit pas. Les deux Maisons peuvent travailler ensemble, comme elles travaillent déjà avec chacune des autres Maisons. Transformons la rivalité en une saine émulation.

- A mon avis, cette vision est… idéaliste.

- Oui et non. Nous ne pourrons jamais empêcher des groupes d'élèves de se détester, les inimitiés personnelles sont le propre de l'être humain. Mais ce n'est pas en tant qu'individu qu'il faut voir, mais bien au niveau supérieur, celui des Maisons. Si les symboles de ces Maisons sont capables de s'entendre et de coexister, alors cela orientera les autres dans cette voie.

L'échange était suivi par une Ginny Weasley assez perplexe devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Mais Drago appréciait les arguments du Professeur à leur juste valeur.

- Vous parlez, reprit-il, de la manipulation des foules. Vous voulez changer les mentalités en appuyant sur les bons leviers. Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser faire les moyens normaux, telle que la Gazette ?

- La Gazette atteint le monde Adulte d'aujourd'hui. Les élèves qui vont sortir de Poudlard seront ceux qui tireront les ficelles du monde de demain. Mais après eux, il y aura une autre génération, formée elle aussi à Poudlard. A quoi serviront les efforts de la première génération, si la troisième et les suivantes sapent les fondations qu'ils auront eu du mal à reconstruire ?

- D'accord Professeur. Je pense que vous accordez trop d'importance à Poudlard. Mais admettons que vous ayez raison, afin de clore cette discussion, essentiellement parce que j'ai un devoir d'Histoire dans une vingtaine de minutes. Pourquoi me… nous parler de ça ?

- Désolé, je me suis peut-être emporté. Mais j'ai toujours aimé développer mes idées. Le fait est que je voudrai influencer l'avenir. Et que vous pouvez m'aider à le faire.

- Moi ?

- Non, vous. Vous deux.

- Pardon ?

Ginny s'était réveillée. Et Drago commençait à paniquer.

- Mais, Professeur Lupin, c'était juste un accident, Drago m'est tombé dessus parce qu'il a raté une marche, et…

- Je me suis dit, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Ginny, qu'il serait intéressant de créer un deuxième duo Gryffo-Serpentard, ou Serpo-Gryffondor, pour la sortie éducative à la Fête Foraine Sorcière. Si j'ai bien suivi, aucun de vous deux n'y va. Cela limitera le caractère exceptionnel de l'association des demoiselles Granger et Parkinson.

Vous voulez que nous jouions les potiches ?

Ginny était interloquée, mais elle présentait les choses assez justement malgré le terme cru. Drago plus au courant des manœuvres politiques comprenait cependant les tenants de cette idée, mais son cœur lui hurlait les raisons qui rendaient cette idée ridicule.

- D'accord.

Pardon ? Que venait de dire Weasley ?

- Mais moi non. Professeur, j'ignore comment on est arrivé là, mais je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Ces « acrattions » ne me tentent pas, et je soupçonne fortement de graves manquements à la sécurité la plus élémentaire. Que ceux que ça amuse y aille, mais pas moi.

- Drago Malefoy a peur ?

Bon, là il était presque grillé. C'était trop facile pour une fille de jouer avec la fierté masculine. Heureusement, Drago était tout à fait capable de piétiner sa fierté s'il le fallait.

- Oui. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils ont bien pu trafiquer, et je préfère ne pas être celui qui va découvrir les problèmes. Je n'ai pas survécu à la guerre pour mourir ensuite pour le plaisir des beaux yeux d'une demoiselle.

- Des beaux yeux ? C'est vrai que tu m'as jeté un drôle de regard tout à l'heure…

- C'était une expression. Et je ne t'ai pas jeté de drôle de regard.

Pas de fierté et il était de mauvaise foi en plus. Mais les apparences valent plus que tout.

- Vous savez, M. Malefoy, le Ministre sera là aussi, avec une partie de ses conseillers.

Touché. Et vu les tendances actuelles, qui prêchaient l'entente entre tout le monde et le retour des relations avec les Moldus, se faire voir avec une Gryffondor là bas par le Ministre serait dans l'air du temps. Drago se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas, et il allait clairement le leur signifier.

* * *

><p>Le mot clairement était peut-être de trop, finalement. La mort dans l'âme, Drago se préparait pour ce qui serait sans doute la deuxième pire journée de sa vie, la première étant celle où sa mère l'avait récupéré dans le wagon du Poudlard Express dans un état plus que lamentable. Mais comment s'était-il laissé convaincre ? Cette question le torturait encore, et il essayait de ne pas y repenser, il avait trop tendance à se mettre des gifles mentales ces moments-là. Le bon côté des choses était qu'il n'avait maintenant plus de comptes à rendre à personne. Sinon à sa conscience… Fin Mars, le temps était mitigé. Weasley avait parlé de choses en extérieur, peut-être actives. Et dire qu'il avait l'effort physique en sainte horreur. S'il s'était lancé dans le Quidditch, c'était surtout pour évincer Potter. Il essaya de raisonner pratique. Pas de chaussures vernies, bien sur. Le prospectus distribué par Dumbledore montrait un parc en plein air. Il avait hésité, et finalement avait renoncé, à demander des conseils à Ginny Weasley. Optant pour une paire de bottes en cuir, confortables, bien qu'un peu éprouvées, il choisit un ensemble de robe et cape sombre et vert. Les gants en cuirs complèteraient la mise. Peut-être un tantinet solennel, mais au moins, ce serait pratique et permettrait de faire face à la plupart de situations… en espérant que le soleil ne percerait pas complètement et ne transformerait pas l'atmosphère en une moiteur digne des thermes romains. Il glissa sa baguette dans une poche, avec sa bourse et un testament (on ne sait jamais), et s'en alla, avec beaucoup d'appréhension.<p>

Arrivé derrière la Grande Porte, il pouvait entendre le brouhaha des élèves qui trépignaient d'impatience. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se glissa le long d'un mur et chercha à passer inaperçu. Tournant le regard, il repéra Weasley en compagnie de son frère et de ses amis, Potter, Londubat et Finnigan. Pansy et Granger discutaient plutôt formellement en léger retrait du groupe. Il soupira. Plusieurs approches possibles. Soit il se faisait repérer par la jeune Weasley qui l'amènerait avec pertes et fracas là bas, soit il s'avançait d'un air conquérant et si possible hautain jusqu'au groupe, soit il continuait son approche discrète en espérant pourvoir aborder Pansy avant les autres. La troisième option lui paraissait la meilleure, et il la mit en pratique… jusqu'à l'échec en plein milieu du chemin quand Ginny Weasley hurla son prénom en agitant le bras frénétiquement. Au temps pour la discrétion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer sa présence. Heureusement, la réaction des autres élèves fut moins importante et bruyante que prévue. Il en fut tout de même un peu déçu… tant d'années à se forger une réputation, et voilà qu'elle était oubliée. Où allait le monde ? Il rejoignit à pas lent le groupe, et échangea un regard avec Pansy, qui avait l'air assez contente de le voir là. Il avait omis de lui parler de sa présence, histoire de s'éviter des conversations sur cette sortie. Ca lui faisait déjà assez mal au cœur d'en être.

Il toisa rapidement Potter, qui se contenta d'un « Bonjour Drago » qui sonnait sincère. Ron Weasley fut moins prolixe, et inclina seulement la tête. Eux étaient au courant de sa venue. Granger calqua son attitude sur celle de son petit ami, et Drago marmonna un vague « Bonjour » en réponse. Heureusement, Ginny prit les choses en main.

- Bon, j'ai pensé à prendre de quoi écrire, des parchemins, un appareil photo sorcier. J'espère que tu as prévu de quoi nous acheter à manger. Et pourquoi tu t'es mis en robe, ç'aurait été plus pratique en pantalon. J'ai sélectionné sur le prospectus les attractions qui paraissent les plus amusantes, mais si tu veux en faire d'autres, on pourra essayer. Les Non-Montagnes Russes me tentent beaucoup, mais la Galerie de Qui est le Miroir est très sympathique à la description. Par contre, je me demande ce que c'est l'Elf-Chamboule-Tout ? Et tu as vu, il y a un…

Triiiiiiit !

Un coup de sifflet mit fin au monologue excité. La journée s'annonçait fatigante. Surtout quand le Magicobus apparut dans la cour de l'école.

Dix minutes plus tard, quelques élèves avaient le teint nauséeux en sortant du bus, mais ils étaient trop excités pour être malades. Devant eux s'élevait une grande bannière où s'affichait en or sur bleu roi :

"Bienvenue à la Fête Foraine Sorcière !"

Le soleil faisait quelques percées, et le temps n'était pas trop maussade. Drago allait pouvoir ranger sa cape dans sa bourse, après un sort de rétrécissement. Sous la bannière se trouvaient deux guichets en bois et des barrières, et plusieurs personnes debout qui avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres, notamment Arthur Weasley et ses deux jumeaux. Très mauvais signes. Un grand homme un peu enrobé s'avança vers eux.

« Bonjour mes enfants ! Je m'appelle Sortius Fellones et je suis le directeur de ce parc d'attraction, premier du genre ! Aujourd'hui, vous aurez l'opportunité d'essayer toutes les attractions gratuitement, et ce avant même les journalistes demain. Ces attractions sont nées des idées Moldues, mais améliorées et parfois reconçues par les talents sorciers. Comme quoi les deux peuvent cohabiter ! Et maintenant, amusez-vous. Si vous avez des soucis, nos agents patrouillent régulièrement, vous les reconnaitrez à leurs uniformes bleus. Chaque attraction est surveillée par un ou plusieurs sorciers. Merci de ne pas vous marcher dessus pour faire la queue. Tout le monde pourra essayer, et vous n'êtes pas très nombreux aujourd'hui. »

Les barrières furent ouvertes et les élèves s'égaillèrent dans le parc. Suivant sa camarade, Drago échangea un dernier regard désolé avec Pansy et essaya de prendre au mieux l'air d'un taureau en route pour l'abattoir. L'espace prévu était grand, c'était évident. Les attractions étaient réparties par secteurs, et compte tenu du faible nombre de personnes aujourd'hui, ces secteurs seraient ouverts chacun à leur tour. Tout d'abord les quatre en périphérie, localisés par les points cardinaux, puis en milieu d'après midi, l'accès aux Non-Montagnes Russes, au milieu du parc, serait autorisé. Ils étaient dans le secteur Nord. Et Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était en terrain totalement inconnu. Plusieurs grandes baraques s'élevaient, avec des noms et des couleurs criardes, des multitudes de banderoles et une musique agitée et discordante qui n'était pas la même pour chaque emplacement. Il se tourna vers la jeune Weasley qui avait les yeux brillants. Elle consultait frénétiquement le plan qu'on leur avait remis, et eut l'air d'arrêter rapidement son choix.

- Viens Drago, on va essayer l'Elf-Chamboule-Tout !

Un nom barbare, mais qui signifiait quoi ? Arrivés devant le stand, ils contemplèrent un assortiment de piles de boites. Six piles de neuf boites métalliques, alignées le long du stand à cinq ou six mètres du comptoir, et un tas de paires de chaussettes pliées devant eux. Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête, mais nulle part il n'y avait de responsable de ce stand.

- Euh… Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ? hasarda Drago.

Le tas de chaussettes trembla soudain et un Elfe de Maison en sortit, habillé d'une tenue on ne peut plus folklorique, que n'aurait pas renié Dobby lui-même.

- Bonjour Messieurs-Dames ! Woolsy pour vous servir ! Une petite partie ? Mettez en avant votre habileté aux sortilèges ici !

- Bonjour ! lança Ginny. Quelles sont les règles exactement ?

- Les règles ? J'ai oublié de dire les Règles ? Oh la la, vilain Woolsy !

L'Elfe partit en courant et saisissant le montant du stand, il s'apprêtait à se cogner la tête dessus, quand Ginny le rattrapa in extremis.

- Ce n'est pas grave Woolsy, nous te pardonnons. Alors, tu nous les expliques maintenant ?

- C'est très simple. Soit vous utilisez vos baguettes magiques, soit on vous fournit des exemplaires capables de jeter les sorts qui nous intéressent, si vous n'avez pas encore de baguette. Vous sélectionnez l'un des projectiles, et vous l'envoyez avec un sortilège d'Expulsion sur la pile de boite en face de vous. Si vous les faites toutes tomber, vous gagnez le gros lot.

Expliqué comme ça, ça ne devait pas être trop difficile en théorie. Mais Drago savait que les sorciers manquaient souvent de précision dans leurs sorts, se contentant de viser vaguement. Le meilleur jeteur de sort qu'il connaissait était lui-même, mais in petto il devait bien avouer que Potter était un excellent tireur lui aussi.

- Normalement, continua Ginny, a combien d'essais avons-nous le droit ?

- Vous pouvez utiliser jusqu'à trois projectiles, mais vous ne gagnez un cadeau que si toutes les boites tombent. Moins vous utiliserez de projectiles, plus le lot sera important. Aujourd'hui par contre, si vous gagnez une fois, quelque soit le nombre de lancer, vous ne pourrez pas rejouer, sinon juste pour le plaisir.

- Je vais essayer ! Pousse-toi un peu Drago !

Il se recula de trois pas, ravi de se libérer un peu de l'envahissante présence. Elle sortit sa baguette, et lança le sortilège après une petite seconde de concentration. Drago se retint de rire quand elle heurta le fond du stand, passant à trente centimètres des boites, mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres fines. La jeune fille fit un instant la moue, mais se mit en position pour recommencer. Elle visa plus soigneusement, un petit pli de concentration sur le front. Drago ne put s'empêcher de la trouver charmante dans cet instant, avant de se mettre un coup de pied mental. Il n'était pas là pour chercher à séduire qui que ce soit, et encore moins la cadette Weasley, qui au moins avait l'avantage de faire partie d'une famille de Sang-Purs. Un bruit métallique le sortit de ses réflexions, pour voir la jeune fille exulter. A peu près la moitié des boites étaient tombées, et il restait encore un essai à la jeune fille. Les lèvres pincées, et le front encore plus plissé, elle se concentra soigneusement et d'un « Expulso » sonore, elle envoyer la paire de chaussette à la rencontre des pauvres boites. Trois d'entres elles s'envolèrent, mais la quatrième vacilla sur sa base pendant cinq secondes, où Ginny et l'elfe retinrent leurs souffles. Finalement, elle s'inclina et tomba à terre, déclenchant une danse de joie chez l'elfe et un petit cri perçant de la part de la jeune femme.

- Regarde Drago, j'ai gagné !

- Félicitations Mlle, s'écria Woolsy ! Je vais vous donner votre lot !

Il plongea derrière le comptoir, et ils l'entendirent farfouiller, pour remonter d'un bond assez étonnant, un petit dragon en peluche bleu, qui battait des ailes en grognant, à la main.

- Voilà pour vous ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien avec ! Félicitations encore !

Il remit à Ginny la peluche, que celle-ci prit en main avec ravissement. Elle lança un regard espiègle à Drago.

- Je me demande comment je vais l'appeler. Dragounet ?

- Weasley, si tu donnes ce nom à cette… chose, je te promets que tu le regretteras !

- Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour, Malefoy. Allez, c'est à ton tour !

- Suis-je vraiment obligé ?

- Dragoooo…

Pas vraiment le choix Il soupira, et se tourna vers l'Elfe, qui lui indiqua une petite pile de trois paires. Il en positionna une, pointa sa baguette dessus, et après une rapide estimation mentale, il lança le sortilège. Le projectile frappa la pile à l'endroit voulu, au milieu de la rangée du bas, avec une force suffisante pour envoyer balader les boites les plus extérieures. Ce jeu était trop facile. Quand il retourna la tête, il put voir Ginny et l'Elfe qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds (en particulier Woolsy). Il haussa les épaules.

- Félicitations Monsieur, reprit l'Elfe après quelques secondes, vous avez gagne le gros lot !

Et celui-ci de repartir sous le comptoir. Pendant ce temps, Drago capta un bref regard d'admiration de la part de Ginny, mais le bruit que fit Woolsy en remontant sur le comptoir lui fit détourner les yeux et il ne put réprimer une grimace horrifiée… Sur le comptoir trônait une énorme peluche, tellement imposante qu'elle cachait le pauvre Elfe derrière, en forme de… lion.

- Ah non ! Pas ça !

- Vous n'aimez pas le lot Monsieur ? Je suis désolé Monsieur, vraiment désolé. Woolsy a fait de la peine à Monsieur, méchant Woolsy ! Méchant !

Devinant une nouvelle tentative de punition, Ginny attrapa l'Elfe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Woolsy, Drago va accepter ton cadeau. Ne te fais pas mal.

- C'est vrai ? renifla-t-il.

- Bien sur que c'est vrai, le rassura-t-elle. N'est-ce-pas Drago ?

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, celui de Ginny l'aurait surement foudroyé sur place. Très vite, Il comprit les deux choix qu'il avait, entre conserver sa dignité, ou conserver un semblant de relation amicale avec sa camarade afin de ne pas passer une trop mauvaise journée. Le choix fut vite fait. Il tendit la main vers la peluche. De toute façon, il se souvenait très bien de la formule du Sortilège d'Oubli au cas où.

Deux minutes après, ils repartaient sous une avalanche de félicitations et de remerciements de la part de Woolsy, car en plus, pour achever de le consoler totalement, Ginny lui avait donné la peluche qu'elle venait de gagner. Si Granger voulait vraiment « libérer » les Elfes de maisons, elle avait encore beaucoup de travail. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à mettre au point avec sa collègue.

- Je te préviens, Weasley, je n'amènerai pas cette… chose dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Tu m'as fait la prendre, tu la gardes.

- Ok Malefoy, mais par contre, je te laisse la porter jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Et nous devons lui trouver un nom.

- Un nom ? Mais ce n'est qu'une peluche !

« Je ne te permets pas ! » Ginny et Drago se regardèrent, et baissèrent les yeux sur la peluche qui les regardaient. Et en plus ils se retrouvaient avec une peluche qui parlait. Les palabres furent longues, entre Ginny qui avait des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et le lion qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

* * *

><p>- Et pourquoi Nestor ?<p>

- Ah non ! On dirait le nom d'un âne, je ne veux pas porter le nom d'un âne.

- Archibald ?

- Eurk !

- Grominet ?

- Et qui va jouer Titi ?

- Et que dis-tu de…

- STOP !

Drago avait craqué. Quinze minutes que Ginny et la peluche se battaient pour le prénom, et il n'en pouvait plus. Les deux autres lui lancèrent un même regard courroucé. Qui était-il pour les interrompre, d'abord ? Il ne les laissa pas reprendre.

- C'est vraiment obligé de lui donner un nom ? Ce n'est qu'une simple peluche.

- Eyh ! Je ne suis pas qu'une simple peluche !

- J'ai toujours nommé mes peluches !

- Bon ben appelle-la Godric, comme ça c'est fait et on continue.

- Godric ?

- Oui, comme Godric Gryffondor, je crois.

- Hum, ça me plait bien. Et toi ?

- Ca me va. Vendu, je m'appellerai Godric désormais !

Il soupira de soulagement.

Après cette discussion, les deux élèves hésitèrent sur la direction à aller. Aucune autre attraction du Quartier Nord ne les emballait vraiment, et les Chariots de feu Tamponneurs (réalisés avec l'aide des Gobelins de Gringotts) étaient semble-t-il la destination préférée des brancardiers du Parc. Ginny proposa de passer dans la Partie Ouest, elle voulait essayer la Galerie de Qui-est-le-Miroir. Drago se contenta d'un soupir résigné. Au moins, pas de risque de finir brûlés par des jets de flammes sortant de partout.

- Et après tu m'inviteras manger.

- Ai-je le choix ?

Pas de réponse de la part de Ginny qui ne l'avait même pas écouté. Il réprima à nouveau son envie de sarcasme au profit de l'idée de survivre à cette journée, en particulier devant le Ministre qui l'avait bien entendu remarqué au premier rang aux côtés d'une Weasley. « Pense à ton avenir Drago ». Il la suivit, mais ne put se retenir de lancer un Silencio informulé sur la peluche, qui se vengea d'une tentative coup de patte. Mais heureusement, ses mouvements semblaient bien plus limités que sa parole… Du coup, il se passerait sûrement un moment avant que la jeune femme se rende compte de quelque chose.

Heureusement, c'était un Sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal (enfin, autant qu'on puisse l'être dans l'uniforme criard du Parc) qui animait la Galerie.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, bonjour Monsieur ! Entrez dans la Galerie de Qui-est-le-Miroir, mais attention, vous ne serez peut-être jamais sûrs d'en être sortis ! Voulez-vous tenter cette aventure ?

- Bonjour, tenta Ginny, vous pouvez nous expliquer un peu ?

- Bien sûr, mais pas trop non plus ! Ah ah ah !

Bon, ils étaient tombés sur un humoriste frustré. C'était toujours mieux qu'un Elfe de Maison masochiste.

- Le monde des miroirs est le plus magique qu'il soit… Certains reflètent bien plus qu'une image, d'autres sont des portes vers d'autres mondes inverses du nôtre… Ce voyage ne vous laissera pas indifférent, croyez-moi. Pendant quinze minutes, plongez dans votre image. Ensuite, vous serez rappelé à la réalité… Enfin peut-être. Allez allez, avancez, traversez votre première épreuve !

Ce faisant, l'homme avait tourné sa main vers un large miroir derrière lui, a demi caché derrière un rideau mauve… Alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment vers ledit miroir, ils purent constater que ce dernier ondulait légèrement, renvoyant une image un peu floue de leurs visages appréhensifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils se sentirent poussés en avant et entrèrent en contact avec la surface réfléchissante…

Il sembla à Drago subir la même sensation qu'une Désillusion, un épais liquide froid qui lui coulait le long de la nuque. Il reprit son équilibre de l'autre côté, et sentit Ginny s'accrocher à sa manche pour maintenir le sien. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et observa autour de lui. Des dizaines de miroirs de toutes tailles et formes flottaient devant eux. Baissant les yeux, ils purent constater qu'ils étaient débout sur un autre miroir. Drago ne se sentait pas rassuré. Les miroirs, il les aimait simples et fixes. L'un de ceux qui les entouraient s'approcha. Alors qu'il se positionnait devant eux, une voix douce et effacée s'éleva. « De jeunes âmes… Et qui ont souffert… Vous n'êtes pas les premiers mes chéris en ce jour. Pourrez-vous supporter à votre tour les visions de vos désirs passés ? Il est toujours facile de s'apprécier tel que l'on est… Mais on a aussi été avant d'être. Et votre cœur a changé. Regardez et appréciez ! »

Drago déglutit pendant que l'image se troublait… Lentement elle se reforma, affichant à nouveau leur duo. Ginny poussa un cri aigu en serrant brusquement le bras de Drago.

- Non pas ça. Non. Non. Non…

- Weasley calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une image. Ce n'est pas la réalité !

Elle semblait paniquée. Drago prêta attention au reflet d'elle. En apparence rien n'avait changé, mais une observation plus poussée lui fit remarquer le teint bien plus pâle, le regard terne. Baissant les yeux, il vit horrifié qu'elle tenait un coq égorgé dans sa main et un cahier sombre contre son torse. Se retournant vers l'originale, il la vit retenir férocement ses larmes en reniflant. Il réagit au quart de tour en rejetant violemment le miroir, ayant à peine le temps de voir son reflet à lui, vêtu de noir, la Marque sur le bras, la peluche en forme de serpent et deux yeux rouges flottant derrière sa tête. L'objet reprit sa place dans la ronde autour d'eux.

- Weasley, tu m'entends ? C'est fini.

- Je…

Elle inspira profondément, et se frotta les yeux avec sa manche en continuant à renifler un peu.

- Désolé Drago. J'aurai préféré que tu ne voies jamais ça.

- A l'époque, mon père m'a raconté… Enfin, après qu'il eut digéré la perte de son Elfe de Maison.

- Si tu savais comme je l'ai détesté… Comme je LES ai détestés, ton père et… lui. Et comme je me suis détestée.

- Nous avons tous fait des choses dont nus ne sommes pas fiers. Des choix que nous préférons oublier… Mais ils sont derrière nous, et nous sommes là. Malgré nos erreurs…

- Le grand Drago qui reconnaît avoir fait des erreurs ? Hum, l'homme de l'accueil avait raison, on ne sait pas si on est vraiment dans la réalité ici !

Drago laissa passer la boutade, qui prouvait qu'elle s'était remise. Et lui-même ne pouvait retenir un frisson en repensant à son image. Mais il ne s'attarda pas longtemps. Le miroir sur lequel commença à avancer, et à prendre un peu de vitesse, en direction d'un autre beaucoup plus grand… Un paysage se dessinait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle se serra à nouveau contre lui, voyant qu'ils ne ralentissaient pas. Juste avant le contact, Drago identifia le Parc de Poudlard, et un mot flottant dans l'air « Possibilités ». Il n'y eut aucun choc. Ils traversèrent la surface du miroir comme pour le premier, et emportés par l'élan, s'écrasèrent au sol dans l'herbe verte, devant l'eau lisse du Lac. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'est un peu de vent…

- Voilà autre chose. Où sommes-nous ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que Drago s'aperçut d'un problème. Sa voix était toute chevrotante. Et il avait mal au dos. En se retournant vers Ginny, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Le roux de ses cheveux avait disparu, remplacé par un argent vif. Plus que cela, tout son corps avait vieilli, et elle semblait avoir dépassé l'âge canonique de McGonagall. Elle était en train d'observer ses mains, qu'elle pliait doucement comme si elles la faisaient souffrir. Relevant son regard vers lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Nous voilà transformés en centenaires. Je dois admettre que tu vieillis bien Drago, je suis jalouse. Tous mes doigts hurlent contre la moindre action.

- Mon dos refuse tout mouvement… Et je ne vois pas beaucoup plus loin que derrière toi.

- Que dis-tu ? Je t'entends très mal.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui répéter ses mots. Curieux, il voulut voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, mais à sa grande surprise, l'eau du lac lui offrit le reflet de son apparence normale. Il lui montra l'image d'un signe de la main, et soudain entendit un rire derrière lui. Deux jeunes enfants couraient près du lac, deux jumeaux aux cheveux roux et à l'allure distinguée. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'eux, sans montrer qu'ils pouvaient voir les deux personnes âgées près d'eux. Quand il vit leurs yeux gris typiques, il retint son souffle. Instinctivement, il savait ce qu'il avait devant lui… les enfants de l'enfant de son enfant. Les cheveux roux pouvaient signifier plusieurs choses, mais la plus évidente le perturba grandement. Il osa à peine glisser un œil vers Ginny, qui était aussi fascinée que lui par le jeune duo. Les garçons jouèrent à se chatouiller, l'un deux glissa et percuta la surface de l'eau. A cet instant tout changea.

Le soleil et le ciel bleu disparurent, laissant place à une nuit où les nuages étaient sombres, bas et épais. L'air était lourd et ils étouffaient presque. Les deux enfants avaient disparu. Ginny affichait à présent l'allure d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, et il supposa que lui devait approcher le même âge. La maturité allait très bien à la plus tout à fait jeune femme, et il capta un regard légèrement appréciateur de sa part. Mais l'eau affichait toujours leurs reflets normaux.

- Tu as vu ?

- Je ne veux pas y penser, d'accord ? C'est vraiment perturbant qu'un miroir s'amuse à inventer nos vies… Et je vais mettre du temps à oublier ça, alors autant commencer tout de suite Weasley.

- Si tu le dis…

Elle avait l'air rêveuse. Il se contint, et réussit à s'obliger à ne surtout pas penser aux préludes de cette possibilité qui leur avait été montrée. Un bruit attira à nouveau leur attention. De chaque côté s'avançait une personne. Ils finirent par se reconnaître, chacun dans une tenue stricte et sombre. Les deux autres Drago et Ginny s'arrêtèrent de part et d'autre d'eux. L'air était chargé de tension, et les regards qu'ils se lançaient montraient une rage latente. Sans même qu'ils disent un mot, les deux originaux avaient compris que ce n'était plus du tout la même possibilité que la précédente. Le second Drago avait un regard chargé de mépris, et celui de l'autre Ginny brûlait de haine. D'un geste lent elle tendit la main au dessus de l'eau du lac, tenant entre ses doigts une bague qu'elle laissa tomber. Ils suivirent la course des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute la surface noire en un millier de petites étincelles. Et à nouveau, le décor changea.

Ils étaient revenus sur le miroir de départ, très perturbés. Cette scène les avait choqués. Même Drago avait été horrifié de voir à quel point son attitude pouvait transparaitre de mépris. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? La main de Ginny dans la sienne, qu'elle lui avait saisie quand ils avaient reconnus leurs doubles, se serrait convulsivement. Cette attraction était vraiment terrifiante, il allait en toucher deux mots à qui de droit. Elle finit par lui lâcher la main, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder. Avait-elle peur de lire la même chose en lui que ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas ? Pourquoi se détestait-il autant lui-même ? Il n'était pas stupide, la petite Weasley lui plaisait bien physiquement, mais ce n'était pas parce que c'était elle que l'attitude de son double l'avait autant touché. L'idée qu'il puisse un jour paraître encore plus méprisant que son père, envers qui que ce soit, lui vrillait les entrailles…

Ils restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes dans l'attraction, des miroirs bien plus frivoles se succédant, changeant leur taille, leur forme, et ils eurent même le droit à une version d'eux-mêmes au genre inversé. Mais ils n'y firent qu'à peine attention. Finalement, le miroir les fit traverser la porte de sortie. N'écoutant même pas les boniments de l'homme, ils s'éloignèrent vite fait. Il lui prit le bras et l'amena à la buvette, où il commanda deux Bièraubeurres et deux assiettes de purée et côtes de porcs. Ils s'assirent en silence, et commencèrent à manger. Elle en particulier se jeta sur son assiette et se mit à dévorer, espérant calmer sa sourde angoisse. Mais lui n'avait pas faim. Il voulait essayer de clarifier la situation, pour lui mais aussi avec elle.

- Ecoute Weasley. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on relativise ce qu'on a vu là-dedans. C'était vraiment une situation… inadaptée. Et je m'en serais volontiers bien passé.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour haïr quelqu'un autant que je semblais te haïr. Et toi… tu…

- Regarde-moi.

Elle fuyait son regard, mais il la comprenait. Comme il aurait aimé aussi ne jamais avoir la possibilité de croiser un tel regard. Il espérait néanmoins qu'elle puisse passer outre. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il brise ce que son double avait instauré.

- S'il te plait Weasley, regarde-moi. Tu verras que je n'ai pas ce regard-là. Regarde-moi ! Ginny !

L'utilisation de son prénom la fit sursauter, et elle leva les yeux. Elle l'étudia pendant plusieurs secondes, et il supporta son regard, essayant de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas cet homme-là… Elle eut un sourire timide.

- Je suis désolée. Je… Je n'aurais pas du accorder autant d'importance à de simples illusions. Les fantômes de l'époque de Voldemort sont toujours bien présents. Et tu étais vraiment exécrable à une époque.

- Je sais. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit sur les choix de notre passé.

- Oui. L'important, c'est maintenant, et ce qu'on en fait. Là tout de suite, j'ai envie de manger et de boire cette Bièraubeurre.

Se lançant un sourire entendu, ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement. Alors qu'elle finissait son dessert (sorbet triple boule Chocolat-Vanille-Cookies avec supplément chantilly et coulis chocolat, au grand dam de Drago qui s'était contenté d'une part de tarte aux pommes), elle relança la conversation.

- Tu étais plutôt mignonne en jeune fille.

- Continue, et je raconte à tout le monde que la version mâle de la fille Weasley a un poste au même Ministère que son frère Perceval.

Elle se mit à bouder légèrement, et il but sa Biéraubeurre.

- Tu sais Drago, je les ai trouvés très attachants, les deux petits bonhommes au bord du lac.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

* * *

><p>Après le repas, ils descendirent dans la partie sud du Parc… De grands éclats de rire les attirèrent, et s'approchant de leur source, ils croisèrent Granger et Pansy. Ginny courut vers Hermione en l'interpelant. Dix secondes plus tard, elles papotaient gaiment en s'éloignant en avant de leurs camarades Serpentard. Lesdits camarades qui se regardèrent plutôt mal à l'aise, comme si être surpris (enfin, pas vraiment surpris) en compagnie d'un Gryffondor pouvait être répréhensible. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. C'est lui qui engagea la conversation.<p>

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Plutôt bien. On a compris toutes les deux qu'on visait très mal.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Et toi ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec ta peluche ?

- Primo, ce n'est pas MA peluche, mais la sienne. Secundo, cette… chose [coup de patte rageur de la chose en question] est la preuve que je vous suis largement supérieur en précision des sortilèges, parce que j'ai réussi à faire tomber la pile en un coup.

- D'accord monsieur je titre plus vite que mon ombre. N'empêche que c'est toi qui porte une peluche en forme de Lion.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, c'est déjà difficile comme ça. Mais je reconnais un certain intérêt à ce Parc, si on oublie les miroirs psychopathes…

- Toi aussi ? Si tu as eu le droit au même traitement que nous, je te plains. Cette « attraction » doit subir un gros réglage, y'a des gens qui mourront d'une crise cardiaque là-dedans. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Cette fête foraine est intéressante. Enfin, je suppose que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas grand-monde rend tout de suite la chose plus agréable pour nous deux, qui avons une sensibilité épidermique très développée face à la foule.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient suivi les deux jeunes femmes de Gryffondor, et étaient arrivés près d'un attroupement devant lequel Ron Weasley paradait. A ses côtés, Potter souriait largement. Depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu, le jeune homme paraissait beaucoup plus détendu. Il y eut soudain un gros bruit, et un jet de flammes s'éleva du sol derrière les élèves présents. De nouvelles acclamations retentirent et Weasley frère perdit un peu de sa superbe. Hermione se serra contre son petit ami, faisant lever les yeux en l'air de son autre ami et de Weasley sœur. Ils s'avancèrent pour mieux voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Il y avait un tube enfoncé dans le sol, surement celui dont sortaient les flammes au vu des bords noircis. Il était relié à un gros cadran avec une aiguille, comme celui d'une balance, qui indiquait des notions comme Vélane, Elfe, Sorcier, Centaure ou Géant. Un peu en avant du cadran, il y avait une sorte de demi-boule rouge à l'aspect caoutchouteux. Seamus se tenait fièrement à côté de l'ensemble, et criait à qui voulait l'entendre « Je suis un Centaure » en brandissant un long maillet en bois. Potter surgit à côté des deux Serpentards.

- Il s'agit d'un jeu de force. On tape sur la boule avec le maillet, et plus on tape fort, plus les flammes sortent haut. Dans le même temps, le cadran te donne une estimation de ta force. Je me suis classé entre Sorcier et Centaure, actuellement troisième meilleur score, et Ron et Seamus sont les seuls à avoir atteint le Centaure.

- Hum, ça manque de subtilité votre jeu.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'oseras pas participer par peur de faire moins que moi.

Touché ! Potter qui se payait sa tête devant Pansy, il était coincé. Malgré toute sa capacité à faire fi de la notion d'honneur, il y a des situations qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. En particulier un défi du Survivant.

- Ok Potter, t'as gagné, je vais te renvoyer à faire de la gonflette devant ton miroir.

- Prouve-le moi, Malefoy.

Le sourire sarcastique qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux démontra à nouveau à Drago que le Choixpeau s'était trompé de maison lors de la répartition pour Harry Potter.

- Finnigan, donne-moi ça.

En le voyant arriver pour participer, l'assemblée retint son souffle. Il se sentit un peu ridicule en relevant ses manches, mais il était lancé. Une terrible angoisse saisit ses entrailles « et si je faisais moins que Potter ? » Il secoua rapidement la tête en fermant les yeux, et dans un mouvement il abattit l'ustensile sur la cible. Il y eut un « clang » retentissant, et les flammes montèrent à une hauteur respectable. Cependant tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur l'aiguille, qui grimpa jusqu'à l'espace entre Sorcier et Centaure. Match Nul. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec sa Némésis, et compris que l'honneur était sauf pour les deux. En se retournant, il surprit un autre regard connu, appréciateur, fixé sur ses bras. Il eut une fraction de seconde l'envie de continuer à faire jouer ses muscles, mais se reprit aussitôt. Il était un Malefoy. Il fit retomber ses manches, et croisa les yeux de Ginny qui n'eut pas vraiment l'air honteuse de s'être faite prendre en flagrant délit de contemplation. Un point pour elle. Il passa le maillet à l'un des élèves autour de lui, puis s'en alla rejoindre son binôme qui était repartie dans son bavardage avec Granger.

Ils cherchaient quoi faire, quand une annonce retentit.

« Les Non-Montagnes Russes sont désormais accessibles, et les Parties Nord et Ouest sont fermées. »

Il y eut un grand mouvement de foule vers le centre du Parc, dont les barrières étaient restées en place toute la journée. On ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un ensemble de wagonnets sans toit, derrière une passerelle pour y accéder et le stand d'achat des billets (qui étaient gratuits aujourd'hui). Par chance (et un bon jeu de coude) Drago, Ginny et les autres se retrouvaient en tête de la colonne. Drago n'était pas très emballé, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était Arthur Weasley en personne qui assurait la présentation de cette attraction.

« Mes chers enfants, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé depuis ce matin, à essayer nos attractions ! Il est temps de vous laisser essayer le clou de notre Parc. Certains d'entre vous connaissent surement déjà le principe des Montagnes Russes Moldues. En fait, ça ressemble énormément aux tunnels des Gobelins de Gringotts, le Dragon en moins. Nous avons décidé d'ajouter un peu de piment à tout ça. Les wagonnets suivront des rails invisibles et surtout au cheminement aléatoire. Ils parcourront toute la surface du Parc, mais sans descendre trop bas, rassurez-vous. Nous avons inclus une sécurité et une hauteur minimale raisonnable en dehors des limites de base de l'attraction. »

A ce stade du discours, Drago essayait de savoir ce que pouvait représenter le mot « raisonnable » pour des gens comme Arthur Weasley ou les Langues-de-Plomb du Ministère qui avaient du participer à la conception de ce sortilège. Et ses déductions ne le rassuraient vraiment pas.

« Attention à bien fermer vos poches, et à bien lire le règlement avant de monter dans les wagonnets. Nous vous conseillons aussi de ne pas avoir trop mangé. »

Il repensa avec effroi à la glace que Ginny avait avalée après avec repris de la viande et de la purée.

« Ne quittez jamais les wagonnets, et de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas. Sur les conseils avisés de Mademoiselle Granger, chaque wagonnet est pourvu de poches en papier. Nos vous assurons que nous avons essayé de faire en sorte que les virages ne soient pas trop brusques, mais cette donnée étant très subjective… »

Gloups. Drago commençait très sérieusement à envisager la possibilité de ne pas survivre à cette attraction. Les Gryffondors à côté de lui paraissaient au contraire au bord de la crise nerveuse tellement ils étaient excités. Pansy était blanche et tentait de faire bonne figure. Il supposa qu'il devait lui ressembler. Et si son estomac avait bien voulu arrêter de danser le Charleston, il se serait senti bien mieux.

« Et maintenant, mes chers enfants, en voituuuuuuuuuure ! »

Potter et Weasley prirent les places de devant, Ginny insista pour qu'ils se mettent au moins au second rang, tandis que les deux autres jeunes femmes s'installèrent derrière. Une demi-douzaine d'autres élèves montèrent à la suite.

- Tu sais Weasley, ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent.

- Mais si tu vas voir ! Et il n'y a aucun risque, c'est mon père qui l'a dit !

- Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer…

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. A propos de sécurité, où sont les ceintures ?

Au moment il prononçait ces mots, des liens de cuirs renforcés et doublés les harnachèrent solidement au siège par les épaules et le torse, s'adaptant parfaitement à leurs tailles respectives.

- Ca va être follement excitant, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Non. On est coincé dans un wagon de bois, sur une pseudo-machine dont on n'anticipera pas les déplacements, et on est plus attachés qu'une Chauve Furie à des cheveux…

- Ca, tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- A d'autres…

Il y eut un coup de sifflet, et des barrières sur le côté des wagonnets se sont relevées, avec un sinistre bruit de porte de prison qui claque selon Drago. Les dés étaient jetés, il ne restait qu'à espérer que le Rubicon ne soit pas trop tumultueux, au risque de rejoindre le Styx en lieu et place. Si jamais ils s'encastraient dans un mur, son testament serait-il encore lisible ? Un deuxième coup de sifflet comme un glas, et l'ensemble se mit en marche. Tout doucement il commença à avancer, sous les adieux (selon Drago) des autres élèves. Il se mit à espérer que Merlin se réveille à ce moment d'Avalon pour mettre un terme à cette folie. Les wagonnets prirent un peu de vitesse, et amorcèrent un premier virage à droite en montant. L'accélération continua jusqu'à atteindre un rythme de croisière presque supportable. Les virages étaient assez doux, et les séquences d'ascension et de descente lentes. Drago se prit à apprécier la ballade… quand retentit un troisième coup de sifflet.

Ils plongèrent d'un coup à grande vitesse, et le sol lui parut vraiment trop proche quand ils se redressèrent, et s'inclinèrent sur le côté. La vitesse croissait encore pendant qu'ils parcouraient tout le parc à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, ballotés dans tous les sens. Au dessus du stand de l'Elf, ils commencèrent à prendre de l'altitude en suivant des cercles concentriques. Drago n'osait pas regarder en bas. Il entendait Pansy et Granger gémir derrière lui. Ils étaient vraiment arrivés très haut, quand soudain ils s'arrêtèrent. Il en profita pour souffler rapidement, mais Ginny, se pencha rapidement vers lui

A ta place, je ne soufflerai pas trop, reste concentré.

Pardon ? Que veux-tu !

Ils venaient de plonger, directement vers le sol près de l'estrade où ils avaient embarqué. Ils allaient s'écraser, et il ne resterait rien de lui. Il maudit le professeur Lupin pour les soixante-trois générations à venir (enfin, c'est une façon de parler, une vraie malédiction de cette ampleur demande beaucoup de temps et de préparation, et implique des ingrédients très rares dont la provenance n'était jamais très légale). A la dernière seconde, alors qu'il revoyait rapidement les images de sa vie, le wagon redressa et ralentit fortement sous les cris des spectateurs. Drago se précipita sur les poches en papier et vida le contenu son estomac dedans. Il note rapidement dans sa tête de remercier Granger. A côté de lui, Ginny avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, ce qui d'ailleurs le vexait horriblement. Alors qu'il pensait que c'était fini, la voix d'Arthur Weasley annonça « encore un petit tour les enfants ». Il allait finalement avoir besoin de beaucoup de matériel pour malédictions, ce n'était pas certain que les stocks de la maison Malefoy y survivent.

Finalement, quand le wagon s'arrêta, il se demanda s'il allait pouvoir se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient, et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Les ceintures se détachèrent et les grilles retombèrent. Il songea vaguement à emporter la poche en papier, mais celle-ci avait retrouvé sa place, vide. Finalement, il allait peut-être envisager sérieusement de fournir des fonds pour une statue à la gloire de Granger…

Il assurait son pas autant qu'il était possible. Il s'en sortait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais il s'était néanmoins juré qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais là dedans. Ginny étaient aux anges à côté de lui. C'était une injustice que son estomac n'ait pas bronché malgré son repas pantagruélique… Ils retournèrent se poser un moment à la buvette (sur proposition de Ginny, qui avait du comprendre que son binôme ne se sentait pas d'attaque mais serait bien trop fier pour l'avouer) et ils sirotèrent un jus de fruit pour soulager son estomac. L'heure de retour arrivait, mais il n'avait pas la force de faire une dernière attraction. Alors ils discutèrent de cette journée, et après avoir presque réussi à esquiver le sujet des Elfes de Maison, ils en arrivèrent à un autre plus sensible, selon les points de vue.

- Drago ?

- Oui Weasley ?

- Je voulais te dire que j'ai sincèrement apprécié cette journée, et je n'aurais pas pensé que ta compagnie me contenterait. A vrai dire, j'avais accepté l'offre du Professeur Lupin essentiellement parce que je tenais vraiment à venir ici, même si mon père m'avait déjà raconté la plupart des attractions.

- Merci. Je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais j'apprécie ta franchise, et surtout je comprends le raisonnement. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. Je suis flatté néanmoins d'avoir pou t'être agréable…

Un silence se fit.

- Nous sommes pitoyables, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago ne l'aurait pas formulé comme ça, mais en effet, cet assaut de platitudes était d'un ridicule consommé. Difficile de paraître à l'aise au milieu d'un environnement inconnu, parfois hostile, au bras d'une ancienne ennemie qui ne cachait pas la possible attirance physique qu'elle avait pour lui… et qui était réciproque, mais les principes et l'éducation de Drago lui interdisaient d'être aussi direct. Les anciennes familles avaient peut-être tort sur la notion de Sang-Pur, mais toutes les traditions n'étaient pas à rejeter non plus. Et notamment celle qui consistait à faire une cour officielle dans les règles. Quoique, comme lui avait révélé son père, un jour où il était de très bonne humeur, la cour officielle n'empêchait pas des activités officieuses, tant qu'elles restaient, sinon secrètes, tout du moins discrètes. Notion qui fut confirmée plus tard par certaines découvertes dans les histoires racontées par les autres enfants de Sang-Pur.

De toute façon, il fallait d'abord voir comment évoluait leur amitié pour le moment. Pour le reste, on verrait plus tard. Il se releva, et lui tendit galamment la main. Tant qu'à faire dans l'exagération… Elle l'accepta en souriant, et ils se rendirent bras dessus, bras dessous vers la sortie du Parc. Ils étaient silencieux. Ce qui arrangeait Drago, car il réfléchissait. Comment proposer à la jeune femme de se revoir à nouveau sans paraître pressant ou inconvenant ? Ils arrivèrent au Magicobus sans qu'il n'ait trouvé de solution. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

- Granger ? Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Il lança un regard narquois à son petit ami qui le toisa d'un air suspicieux.

- Oui Malefoy, j'arrive. Et toi, arrête ce regard.

Ils s'éloignèrent des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ecoute, ne pose pas de questions, mais je tiens à te remercier.

- Mais…

- Chut ! Donc je disais, je tiens à te remercier. La bibliothèque de la Maison Malefoy contient plusieurs ouvrages qui pourraient t'intéresser, je te ferai parvenir la liste dans les prochains jours. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en faire prêter quelques-uns, tu me diras lesquels.

- C'est très gentil, mais…

- C'est bon. Maintenant on va retourner au bus avant qu'il commence à se poser des questions. Et interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- C'est d'accord, mais je t'avoue que je suis perplexe.

- Un jour peut-être, je t'expliquerai Granger…

Il repartit vers la jeune Weasley, qui avait elle aussi espionné de loin l'entrevue, à voir l'attitude un peu plus réservée qu'elle avait. Si déjà elle affichait un côté jaloux, ça allait rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour l'inviter sans perdre la face. L'ensemble des élèves étaient silencieux, sûrement épuisés par cette journée. Quelques-uns, dont Ron Weasley, sommeillaient presque sur place. Granger et Pansy comparaient déjà leurs notes, tandis que Ginny se glissait sa baguette dans les cheveux pour les tenir. A cet instant, le cerveau de Drago trouva le prétexte idéal pour un rendez-vous avec elle. Et même plusieurs.

- Dis-moi Weasley, je repense à l'épisode avec l'Elfe de Maison. Tu sais, dans un duel, la précision c'est très important. Il faut pouvoir enchanter vite et de manière pointue, afin que le sort ait l'efficacité maximale.

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise, j'ai réussi à toutes les faire tomber.

- En trois coups.

- C'est toujours mieux que Hermione et Parkinson. Où veux-tu en venir Drago ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai de très bonnes notions dans ce domaine, entre autre, et je pense que je pourrais t'apprendre quelques petites choses. Au cas où tu aurais à te défendre par exemple.

- Quelques petites choses… Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je me disais que nous pourrions investir l'une des salles de classe inutilisées, le samedi après midi par exemple, pendant une heure ou deux…

- Je vois. Naturellement, c'est purement désintéressé comme proposition.

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir deux minutes.

Elle avait un sourire malicieux et ravi à la fois. Il attendit patiemment, presque sûr de sa réponse. Le Magicobus démarra à ce moment là, et ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la cour du Château. Les élèves descendirent, et les derniers furent nos deux héros. Ils s'attardèrent dans un coin du hall alors que leurs compagnons filaient raconter leurs aventures à leurs condisciples de Maison. Ils se tenaient un peu empruntés l'un face à l'autre. Revenus entre ces murs, la journée de complicité pouvait à tout moment basculer à nouveau dans l'ancien schéma, et la réponse de la jeune fille se faisait attendre.

- C'est d'accord. Samedi à 16h près des salles de Sortilèges, ce sont celles qui sont le plus souvent libres.

Il soupira intérieurement.

- C'est noté.

- Oui. Alors…

- A samedi Weasley.

- Ah Drago ! Si tu veux que je vienne, tu n'as plus intérêt à m'appeler Weasley. J'ai un prénom.

- Très bien… Ginny.

- Voilà, tu vois quand tu peux. Donc à Samedi Drago.

Elle allait s'éloigner, quand elle se retourna brusquement, plaça sa main sur la joue gauche de Drago et déposer ses lèvres rapidement sur la joue droite. « Merci pour tout, encore une fois ». Elle s'éloigna presque en courant, les joues rouges. Drago prit quelques minutes pour se remettre. Il était un peu rêveur quand il reprit les chemins des cachots.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en bas qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Elle lui avait laissé la peluche. Oh Merlin…


End file.
